Our Little Secret
by idiot-wind89
Summary: Who knew commiserating could feel so good? Klefaroline. Threesome. Smut. One-shot


**A/N: So I took a quick break from Tangled Up in Blue to finish up this Klefaroline smut that's been collecting dust on my computer. I think I started it a year ago. **

**As a result of that, this story takes place following 4x06, so keep that in mind. It might also read a little weird since I've been writing it in bits and pieces here and there. **

**I really don't think this is the greatest smut I've ever written, but I had this urge to finish it. **

**Be warned that the following contains graphic language and depictions of sex. This is true Klefaroline, so if you don't like Klaus and Stefan kissing and more, please don't read.**

* * *

_She approached the Salvatore house on a mission. _

_After stumbling upon Elena and Damon playing tonsil hockey in the Gilbert family living room, and listening to Elena's excuses and detailed account of her break-up with Stefan, she was off to find him to do some major damage control. _

_Besides, after Tyler threw that glass in her direction earlier today, their fake break-up had been given a violent push into reality and now she needed to distract herself. _

_Tyler obviously had Hayley to keep him company. _

_She would console Stefan and give him the pep talk that he needed to not give up on Elena. _

_Elena wasn't thinking straight right now. Her transition was toying with her emotions and Damon was taking advantage of that. Once Elena got a handle on her vampirism she would realize the mistake she was making with Damon and would come crawling back to Stefan. _

_It was her job to ensure that Stefan retained faith in that. _

_She knocked on the door to the boarding house a few times but there was no answer. _

_Even without her concentrated hearing, loud music could be heard thumping inside. _

_She knocked again. _

_Her nerves calmed when the door locks sounded. _

_With her sympathetic smile ready, she waited for the door to open. _

"Ste.." -

- "Caroline, how lovely to see you," Klaus greeted with a smirk.

_Her smile quickly faded to a frown at the appearance of the hybrid. _

_She hoped that frown would be enough to conceal the fact that her knees were about to buckle at the sound of his voice. _

_How could she despise someone so much, yet be hopelessly attracted to them at the same time? _

_His words about Tyler last night had been plaguing her since he spoke them. _

"Where's Stefan?" she demanded

"Well actually, Stefan and I were just having a personal heart to heart," he said, blocking the doorway so she couldn't enter.

_She scoffed as she pushed Klaus out of the way and stepped inside. _

_The music was coming from the Salvatore living room. She rounded the hallway and entered the room, gasping at what she saw. _

_A scantily dressed brunette woman had her legs draped over Stefan's lap on the sofa as he drank ravenously from her wrist. _

_Scattered about nearly every table in the room was every brand and kind of liquor you could imagine. _

"Stefan!" she chided, hoping Klaus had not forced him to go off the deep end once more.

_He looked up at her, frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. _

_Blood dripped down his chin and his eyes were red and black with blood lust. _

"Caroline," he said wearily, pushing the blood donor up off his lap guiltily.

"What are you doing?" she asked, even though it was abundantly clear.

_She turned down the music as Stefan scrambled for an explanation. _

"We're merely having a good time," Klaus said nonchalantly as he took the woman by the hand.

_Klaus bit down on her wrist in the same spot Stefan had as he looked in her direction. _

_A waterfall of shivers ran down her spine at the sight of him drinking from the woman and suddenly she felt envious, but she couldn't quite figure out who she was envious of. _

"Caroline, I'm fine," Stefan said, recapturing her attention.

"Yes, love, he's fine; only a little drunk. Wouldn't you be too if you just broke up with your girlfriend because she had feelings for your brother?" Klaus asked. "I'm sure you understand what with the whole Tyler and Hayley situation," he added.

_Stefan said nothing, still maintaining her cover, believing that she was still faking the break-up. _

"Care for a drink?" Klaus asked her as he pushed the woman out by her shoulders towards her.

_Deciding to play his game for a moment, she grinned and allowed her vampire features to emerge. _

_She extended her hand and the compelled woman - who looked eerily like Elena. Taking her by the hand she pulled the woman towards her. _

_Klaus and Stefan eyed the pair with intrigue and lust and she rolled her eyes at how alike all men were regardless of their supernatural status. _

_She teased them a bit, playing with the woman's hair and running her nose just above her neck. Admittedly, she was tempted to take a taste, but her willpower and desire to mess with the boys' fun was greater. _

_Luring both Klaus and Stefan into a false sense of wonderment as she let her fangs linger against the woman's skin, she quickly raised her head and let her eyes penetrate the other woman's. _

"Leave now. Run," she demanded with compulsion.

_The woman bolted for the door and just as Klaus and Stefan stood up to race after her, she used all her strength to push the two of them back across the room. _

_Both Klaus and Stefan were stronger than her, but the alcohol in their systems had rendered them less effective than her, and she smirked proudly as both of them stood up from the floor. _

_With the innocent gone, she picked up a bottle of rum off of one of the side tables and took a victory swig. _

_She barely took her first drink when Klaus had her pinned up against the wall by her neck, the bottle now in his hand. _

"You know it's rude to crash a party," he hissed, his whiskey breath hitting her cheek.

_She scowled defiantly. _

"And it's pathetic to take advantage of a human," she retorted.

_His eyebrow arched. _

"Are you implying that we should take advantage of you instead?" he snickered.

_A rush of heat flooded to her centre, but she quickly disregarded it. _

_She rolled her eyes before grabbing the bottle from Klaus's hand and pushing herself out of his grasp. _

"Caroline's right, Klaus," Stefan said, almost sounding sober if it wasn't for the slight slur. "We can make our own fun," he muttered taking a swig from a random beer bottle on the fireplace mantle.

_Stefan sat back down on the sofa and she approached him as Klaus grumbled behind her. _

"I heard about you and Elena," she said to him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she said, hoping this would get Stefan to open up.

_He shrugged. _

"I know you mean well, but I really don't want to talk about it tonight," Stefan groaned, taking another drink. "As I'm sure you don't want to talk about Tyler," he pointed out.

_She nodded understandingly, even though she really wanted to get him to talk about it. _

_He was right though, she didn't want to talk about Tyler anymore than he wanted to talk about Elena. _

_While the compelled woman was a little overboard Stefan and Klaus did have a good idea with the alcohol. _

"There," Klaus said. "Stefan doesn't want to talk about it. Feel free to leave now, unless you'd prefer to commiserate," he offered as he sat back casually in an arm chair across from them.

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you two," she grumbled before taking another shot of the rum. "Besides, I have just as much of a reason to drink as Stefan," she added.

"That's the spirit," Klaus chuckled, raising his glass of whiskey to both her and Stefan before taking a drink.

_An hour or so later after they had attempted to turn every children's board game in the Salvatore house into a drinking game, they were all fairly drunk, trying to work their way through a three-player version of War which she was losing miserably at. She always had the lowest card and as per the drinking game rules, that person had to drink. _

_When Stefan took her final card she cried out sorely. _

"This is a stupid game," she bellowed. "I hate card games. Let's play something else," she giggled as she stepped onto the coffee table and kicked her bare feet at both Stefan and Klaus's pile of cards.

_Klaus grabbed her ankle and she fell onto the sofa, nearly on top of Stefan. _

_She shrieked and Stefan ducked to the side, just in time for her collapse against the back of the couch. _

"Why do you insist on ruining all of our fun, sweetheart?" Klaus mused from his seated position on the floor.

"I refuse to play fifty-two pick-up," Stefan groaned as she stretched her legs out over the sofa and over Stefan's lap while she dangled her neck over the arm of the couch.

"I don't want to play cards anymore," she complained.

_Stefan laughed. _

"That's because you lost," he said.

_She punched him in the shoulder. _

"You should be so lucky that there was not a strip component to the game," Klaus added.

"I bet you'd like that," she teased snidely.

_Klaus shrugged. _

"What man wouldn't want to see you in a state of undress? Am I right Stefan?" he said.

_Her cheeks went flush and Stefan gazed down at her uncomfortably before breaking into a fit drunken laughter. _

_She scoffed and faked offense. _

"Thanks Stefan. It's nice to know you find me so repulsive," she mused as she kicked him in the thigh.

"Au contraire Caroline; I think Stefan finds you quite attractive. He's been eyeing your cleavage the entire night," Klaus interrupted. "He's laughing because he's nervous, not because he's disgusted."

_She noted Stefan's face turn a shade of red as he looked away from her, and her face followed suit accordingly. _

_The mood had changed suddenly in the room. No longer was there a drunken airiness about it. That had been suffocated by a magnetic sexual tension. _

_As Stefan took an anxious gulp of some cheap champagne, she found herself pausing to consider him. _

_With his sights having been permanently set on Elena, he had always been off limits to her. She had always tried to view him as a best friend to quell her attraction for him. That usually worked without much effort. Being with Tyler had also acted as a suppressant. However, their detached relationship statuses and her drunken state of mind had seemed to instigate her old feelings. _

_He really was gorgeous; his smile, his defined jaw, his eyes, his strong arms. She knew exactly why Elena found him so sexy. He was...almost as sexy as..." _

-"Klaus, stop it," Stefan chuckled as he slipped out from under her legs.

_Klaus; even his name was sexy. Bending her legs so that Stefan could have his own space on the couch, her eyes connected with Klaus who was still sitting on the floor with his back against the leg of a chair. _

_Her vampiric sexual urges were going into overdrive with the help of the liquor she had consumed as her eyes drifted over his pouty lips. _

_When he caught her staring, he shot her a sly smile. _

_Although her normal sober self would never even have considered the idea, she knew if she played her cards right – no pun intended – the night could turn in a very interesting direction. _

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Stefan. Caroline is a very alluring young woman," Klaus said freely.

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him for the hundredth time that night. _

"I'm bored and drunk," she whined innocently. "Entertain me!" she laughed pointing a finger at both Stefan and Klaus in an effort to change the subject.

_She realized only after the fact that her words sounded more like an invitation than anything else. _

"You're the one who crashed our party, you should entertain us," Klaus scowled. "Who do we look like? Your slaves?" he asked mockingly as he stood up to prepare himself another drink.

"That's ironic coming from you," she retorted.

_He chuckled. _

"We could trash Damon's room," Stefan proposed.

_She smiled at Stefan sympathetically but shook her head. _

"Sorry, but I don't feel like being staked when Damon returns," she refused.

"We could play Poker," Stefan suggested instead.

_When Stefan heard her groan he seemed to understand. _

"Right, no card games; I forgot," he said.

"How about a game of truth or dare," Klaus mused from behind them.

_The way 'dare' rolled off his accented tongue made her shudder and she was convinced. _

"That could be fun," she agreed, knowing the trouble they could get into.

_Stefan looked at both of them hesitantly. _

"I-I...don't think that's a good idea," he stammered.

_Klaus patted him on the shoulder as he rounded the sofa before reclaiming his spot on the chair. _

"Of course it is Stefan, loosen up a little," he demanded playfully.

"Yeah," she added for reassurance.

_Stefan smirked as he took another drink from his bottle. _

"Fine," he relented without much required convincing.

_Sitting up, she grabbed her drink from the coffee table and readied herself for the game. _

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Klaus asked readily.

_She had a feeling he was going to pick her first. _

_Deciding to play things safe for now, she chose truth. _

_Klaus seemed unsatisfied with her option, but he seemed to be happily mulling over questions to ask her. _

"Have you ever thought about Stefan or I naked?" he chuckled, knowing she would be embarrassed to respond. "Don't lie, because I can tell if you are," he warned.

_She sighed. _

"Of course I have. I picture everyone I meet naked at least once," she admitted with a chuckle.

_It was true. It wasn't necessarily a sexual thing. It was just something random that would cross her mind from time to time. _

"Klaus, truth or dare?" she challenged.

_His eyes sparkled. _

"Dare," he said casually.

_She didn't want things to get out of hand too quickly, so she settled for something relatively tame. _

"I dare you to chug the rest of that drink you just poured," she smirked.

_He frowned, as though he was expecting her to dare him to do something more appealing. _

"This is pure scotch," he pointed out, before he brought the glass to his lips and drank every last drop.

_Obviously being a supernatural being gave him an advantage, but human or not, chugging alcohol like that was never pleasant. _

_Once he recovered he turned to Stefan. _

"Stefan, truth or dare?" he asked.

_Stefan shrugged awkwardly. _

"Truth, I guess," he said.

_Klaus grinned. _

"Do you find Caroline attractive?" he asked giddily.

_Stefan quickly grew flustered and her face warmed as she anticipated his answer curiously. _

"Sure," he replied, making quick eye contact with the both of them.

_She couldn't help but laugh a little at his answer. _

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Stefan asked.

"Well since we're on a roll of truths...truth," he smirked.

_She sipped on her drink and awaited Stefan's question. _

"Do you think about having sex with Caroline?" Stefan blurted out.

_Klaus smirked and she gasped. _

"Why do all the questions have to do with me?" she complained, despite the fact that she was very curious for Klaus's answer.

"Well love, you're an interesting subject," Klaus mused. "And to answer your question, Stefan, of course I've thought about it..." he trailed off; his eyes connecting with hers.

_She shook. _

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Klaus asked, snapping her out of her trance.

_Feeling brave from the recently consumed alcohol flowing through her system, she replied with, 'dare.' _

_Klaus's eyes seemed to light up with her answer. _

"I dare you to sit in Stefan's lap and kiss him for at least five seconds," he beamed.

_She knew it was going to come to this eventually, but that's why she readily agreed to play the game in the first place. _

_They were playing a game, kissing Stefan was perfectly acceptable. She was doing nothing wrong, her drunken self reasoned. A secret part of her always wondered what it would be like to kiss Stefan. _

_While half of her enthusiasm came from a combination of alcohol and a genuine attraction for Stefan, the other half came from wanting to show Klaus that she wouldn't back down from any of his challenges. _

"Fine," she said determinedly.

_Shuffling across the couch on her shins she straddled an unsuspecting Stefan, who seemed surprised that she would follow through with Klaus's request. _

_Stefan's look of bewilderment made her laugh. _

"Come on, Stefan," she joked. "This isn't a big deal. It's just a game."

_Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his and slowly coaxed his lips apart. _

_The sweet smell of his cologne coupled with their current circumstance only heightened her intoxication. _

_Surprisingly, Stefan deepened the kiss and slid his tongue against hers. She didn't stop him, not even when she felt him begin to harden through his jeans. She was lost in the moment. _

_In fact, she had completely forgotten Klaus was in the room until he cleared his throat from behind them. _

"Five seconds was over five seconds ago," he announced.

_She broke the kiss, suddenly finding herself embarrassed. Smiling at Stefan, she couldn't help but notice he was looking at her differently. She could never mistake a lustful stare. _

_Blushing, she took a quick moment to regain her composure before scowling at Klaus. _

"Jealous?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

_He shrugged. _

"Do you even have to ask sweetheart? Perhaps Stefan will be nice enough to repay me with a similar dare," he smirked.

_She smirked and sat back down on her part of the sofa. _

"Well Klaus, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare of course," he replied intrigued.

"I dare you to kiss Stefan for five seconds," she giggled.

_Both their eyes widened in shock. _

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked.

"I want you to kiss Stefan," she said simply.

_Klaus grumbled under his breath and Stefan began to drunkenly stammer in protest. _

_Knowing his reluctance was giving her the upper hand, Klaus exhaled decidedly. _

"Alright," he agreed.

"No way," Stefan protested.

_Klaus narrowed his eyes at Stefan as he approached him. _

"Come on Stefan, it's not like this hasn't happened once or twice before," he said under his breath.

_Her mouth fell agape. _

_Stefan's face went a perfect shade of red, as Klaus smirked in her direction at her reaction. _

"What!?" she demanded.

_Klaus shrugged before bringing his face down to meet a still unsure Stefan. Their lips began to play reluctantly as she watched, still in complete amazement from Klaus's admission. _

_She had expected to laugh out loud at their embrace or to cringe from the awkwardness. The last thing she expected was the heat between her legs._

_Klaus kept it to five seconds and pulled away with a triumphant look on his face. _

"Jealous, love?" he mused before wiping his wet lips against the fabric of his long-sleeve shirt.

_She scoffed and no matter how hard she tried, the stunned look on her face would not subside. _

_Stefan remained embarrassed but Klaus snickered at her. _

"In the twenties Stefan and I would often find ourselves competing for the affections of the same girl," Klaus recalled as he sat back in his chair. "It was not uncommon for us to share her at the end of the night and in the mix of sweaty bodies our lips would sometimes cross paths," Klaus explained, a devious smile forming on his lips as he glanced over at an anxious Stefan. "Among other things."

_She didn't know what to say. She was still reeling from the kiss she just witnessed and she was now bombarded with images of having both Klaus and Stefan at the same time thanks to her hormones and intoxicated state. _

"In fact, the fun often began in a very similar way as this," Klaus informed her, staring directly at her as he sipped from his glass.

_So that was why Stefan was so hesitant to play the game, she thought. _

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Klaus proposed.

"Truth," Stefan answered, obviously shying away from the types of dares that were currently being tossed around.

"Who's the better kisser, me or Caroline?" he questioned.

_Stefan laughed lightly as he took a swig of his drink. _

"I'm not answering that," he replied.

_Klaus's eyebrows rose at Stefan's defiance. _

"That's not an option. Come on, I want to know. And be honest," Klaus pressed.

_Stefan sighed. _

"Alright, you are," he relented to Klaus. "But not by that much."

_Her mouth flew open as she shot Stefan an offended expression. _

_She kicked at Stefan's thigh. _

"Hey, I had to be honest," Stefan said defensively.

"Yes, love, he had to be honest," Klaus sneered at her.

"Pfft," she responded, crossing her arms. "Well then perhaps you two should get a room," she said childishly.

_Klaus laughed. _

"Perhaps we should. Care to join us?" Klaus asked in a way that sounded like he was only partly joking with her.

_Blood rushed from her head down to her core. _

_Outwardly she scoffed unimpressed. _

_However, if they were at all focused on their vampire abilities, both Stefan and Klaus would be able to sense her arousal. _

_She could sense both of theirs. _

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Stefan challenged.

_Klaus seemed to ponder the question for a few extended moments before ultimately declaring dare. _

_Stefan looked at her and then at Klaus with a small hesitant smile. She knew the dare would involve her somehow. _

"Why don't you kiss Caroline to bolster my claim," Stefan urged.

_Her body went rigid instantly with anticipation as the grin on Klaus's face widened. _

"What an excellent idea," Klaus declared; his eyes fixed on her as he set his glass down on the coffee table and approached her.

_A small sober voice in her head told her to refuse him simply not to give him the satisfaction, but she already knew her body would betray her. _

_She held her drink firmly in her hands as he leaned over her. He rested his hands on either side of her against the back of the couch, she was effectively trapped. _

"Well what are you waiting for?" she challenged smartly.

_Without a response, he quickly grabbed her chin possessively and captured her lips with his own. _

_His lips tasted like whiskey and she sucked on them softly as they moved against hers skillfully. _

_Stefan was right. Klaus was a great kisser. His kisses were the perfect combination of dominance and submission. _

_She took the initiative this time and glided her tongue against his. _

_When his free hand came down against her thigh she didn't hesitate. She even found herself spreading her legs slightly. _

_The dull ache that had settled between them was now a burning pain. _

_She whimpered a little when Klaus broke the kiss which appeared to grant him even more satisfaction than Stefan's original dare. _

"Well that was definitely longer than five seconds," Stefan groaned. "Maybe you two should get a room," Stefan suggested as she tried to catch her breath.

_Klaus smirked at her and before she even had time to debate the idea, she found her lips against Klaus's once more. _

_This was going to happen. _

_Rather than pull away, Klaus deepened the kiss eagerly. _

_She tangled her fingers in his necklaces and tugged him closer. _

_Her entire body was tingling as their lips danced and he griped her thigh. _

_Klaus broke the kiss first, another mischievous grin playing on his lips as he did so. _

"Truth or dare, Caroline?" he asked her seductively.

"Dare," she practically panted, knowing it was the option he wanted her to select.

"I want you to kiss Stefan again to officially determine which one of us, between him or me, is the better kisser," he mused.

_She looked at a tense but aroused Stefan on the other end of the sofa and then back at Klaus who was waiting expectantly for her to accept the dare. _

_Shifting over closer to Stefan, she guided his face to hers with her hand and kissed him again. _

_He was more assertive this time, eagerly slipping his tongue past her lips while one of his hands pulled her close by her waist. _

_She felt the couch shift on her other side and she knew Klaus had sat down._

_When she deepened the kiss, the rational voice inside her told her to stop, but she didn't listen. She didn't want to listen. _

_She was too consumed by the feeling of Stefan's warm mouth against hers. _

"That's a good girl, love," she heard Klaus purr from behind her as his hand reclaimed its dangerous position on her thigh.

_Shivers ran down her spine as his hand ascended higher and his other hand pushed her hair to the side, leaving her neck exposed. _

_When Klaus's rough fingertips brushed against her collarbone and his breath danced across the back of her neck, her voice of reason seemed to break through, and she pulled away from Stefan. _

_All hesitation had since seemed to vanish from Stefan who was now panting and eyeing her lustfully. _

_Her body was on fire, and it was aching to be stoked by both Stefan and Klaus. _

_She could get up and leave now or she could stay. If she stayed, there would be no going back. _

_As much as she tried to convince herself to stand up and go, she remained in place. _

"So, who's the better kisser, sweetheart?" Klaus breathed alluringly from her other side as he guided her chin to face him.

_The sound of his voice, his darkened stare, and pouty lips were hypnotic. _

_In her lust-filled haze, she found herself curling her fingers around Klaus's neck and crashing her lips against his hungrily. _

_She wanted them both. She was tired of second guessing her body's demanding desire. She craved both the vampire and the hybrid, and so, as Klaus's lips worked against hers expertly, she allowed herself to be overwhelmed by the unremitting arousal in the air. She succumbed to her baser urges. _

_His tongue invaded her mouth welcomingly, while his hands explored her body as though she was invaluable territory he had longed to charter. _

_Of course he did. It would be naive of her to think otherwise. He had basically admitted as much to her earlier. _

_She would be lying to herself if she were to say she had never thought of him; what his hands would feel like on her skin, what his lips would taste like against hers. _

_Her body shook when one of his hands groped her breast through her white blouse, while a new pair of hands - Stefan's hands - slithered over her shoulders. _

_Klaus's ministrations had almost made her forget that Stefan was there behind her on the sofa watching the two of them. _

_She sucked in a breath against Klaus's mouth when Stefan's lips connected with the crock of her neck. _

"Relax, Caroline," Stefan assured her as Klaus rubbed the palm of his hand tauntingly over her thigh.

"This can be our little secret," Klaus whispered, his eyes digging dangerously into hers. "I promise."

_Stefan's hand began to coax her other thigh and she looked hesitantly at Klaus. _

"Doesn't it feel good, sweetheart?" Klaus sighed. "Doesn't it feel good when we touch you? When we kiss you?" he listed, nudging her to look back at Stefan. "Hmm?" Klaus wondered.

_She nodded her head before letting her lips meet Stefan's. _

_Lost in the soft teasing kisses Stefan provided, she could barely keep track of who's hands were touching her where. _

_She let her own hands wander over Stefan's hard chest and eagerly anticipated the sight of him shirtless pressed against her. _

_Being the possessive hybrid that he was, she was unsurprised when Klaus grabbed her face roughly, prying her away from Stefan, overtaking her lips with his own. _

"Can we have you, Caroline?" Klaus murmured against her jaw, as if to give her one last chance to change her mind.

_Unbeknownst to Klaus or Stefan, she had already made up her mind. _

_She looked at them with hooded eyes. _

"As long as I can have you both," she retorted.

_Both Klaus and Stefan appeared pleasantly amused by her retort. _

"I think we can oblige you," Stefan said, trailing his fingertips up her bare arm, as he and Klaus exchanged knowing glances.

"How do you want us, love?" Klaus inquired with a playful glint in his eye as he awaited her answer.

"I want you to undress me," she told them.

_In vamp speed, Stefan was on the floor in between her legs as he tugged on the button of her jeans while Klaus popped each tiny button from her blouse. _

_As the front of her shirt fell open, exposing her cleavage contained inside the lacy white bra, Stefan lifted her hips to tear her pants away from her legs, leaving her lower half naked save for the skimpy matching thong she had been wearing. _

"You look delicious," Klaus rasped, running a hand over her flat stomach while Stefan caressed her bare legs.

_Feeling underdressed compared to them, she leaned forward, taking Stefan by surprise as she reached down and lifted his shirt over his head. _

_She tossed the material to the ground, taking a moment to admire the peaks and valleys of his perfectly sculpted torso. _

_With Klaus beside her, she ripped at the material of his shirt, pulling it off speedily. He was lean and not as muscular as Stefan, but she had an overwhelming urge to run her lips along his tattoo above his pectoral. _

"Someone's eager," Klaus mused, grabbing her chin forcefully, crashing his lips against hers.

_Her stomach clenched anticipatorily as butterflies fluttered inside. _

"How do you want me?" she asked them breathily, turning their question back onto them as she broke away from Klaus's hungry lips.

_She wanted them to take her and use her for their pleasure as well as her own. _

"Just like this, sweetheart," Klaus said seductively as his hands brushed her open blouse off her shoulders.

_Her leg shook when she felt Stefan's lips touch her thigh. _

_She freed her arms from her blouse, shivering when Klaus unclasped her bra. _

"Take it off," Klaus instructed, while Stefan's hands moved dangerously close to the apex of her thighs.

_Glancing between an expectant Klaus and Stefan anxiously, she did as Klaus requested, sliding the straps down her shoulders and off her arms. _

_She removed the bra entirely, discarding it to the pile of clothes that was already started, leaving her breasts entirely exposed for them to see. _

_Klaus growled lustfully under his breath. _

"Touch them," she said invitingly.

_With an infamous smirk, Klaus ran his hand under her navel and up the middle of her stomach, causing it to clench involuntarily. _

_His hand cupped the underside of one breast and then the other, teasing her, touching everywhere but the spot she yearned for him to touch. _

_Stefan's hot breath against the juncture of her thighs distracted her as she shifted her attention onto him. _

"You're getting the sofa all wet, Caroline," Stefan observed as he pulled her drenched panties down her legs.

_She couldn't see for herself, but she could feel the hot liquid dripping from her centre. _

_Her hips bucked when Stefan finally traced a finger along her slit. _

_She sucked in a breath as she watched Stefan bring his glistening finger up to his lips and draw it into his mouth. _

_Klaus's hand cupped her breasts, taunting both her nipples as he lightly ran his palm over both. _

_Stefan groaned under his breath as he tasted her from his finger. _

"Delicious," he confirmed.

"Perhaps I could have a taste too, love?" Klaus requested.

_She nodded quickly, eager to have one of their hands on her again. _

_To her surprise, Klaus grabbed her wrist and guided her hand over her hips and between her legs. _

"Touch yourself," he whispered into her ear.

_She looked down at Stefan and then to Klaus with uncertainty. _

_Klaus released her wrist, cupping her cheek and consuming her lips in a kiss. _

"Don't be shy, sweetheart," he said against her lips.

_She pressed her lips against his as she ran two fingers over her swollen clit. _

_Stefan's hands pushed her legs open wider and soon she felt his lips return to the delicate skin of her thighs. _

_Her fingers circled her clit desperately. _

_She whined against Klaus's mouth, breaking the kiss to witness her own hand giving her body such pleasure. _

_It was then that Klaus's lips descended along her neck and onto her chest, stopping to taunt one of her nipples while his free hand did the same to the other. It was then that Stefan began to kiss her outer lips of her swollen pussy while her fingers worked in between. _

_As Klaus's hands and tongue dipped under her breasts, Stefan tugged her hand away, leaving herself exposed to him. _

_With her hand no longer occupied, Klaus clasped his fingers around her wrist and drew her index finger into his mouth. He looked up at her with sexy hooded eyes, swirling his tongue around her finger. _

"You taste exquisite," he observed, growling quietly under his breath. "You taste like candy."

_Her entire body went hot as goose bumps spread all over her skin rapidly. _

"I want a second taste," Stefan purred decidedly, his warm breath teasing her womanhood even further.

"Lick me," she panted, spreading her legs even further on her own accord. "Please," she begged.

_Stefan's tongue drew a tantalizing line from her clit to her dripping core making her shake excitedly. _

_She whimpered lustfully with closed eyes as Stefan's lips closed over her glistening pearl. _

"Those sounds coming from your lips are sexier than I imagined," Klaus informed her against her skin, his lips and hand moving back over her breasts.

_Klaus's mouth licked and sucked at her pulse while Stefan's mouth and tongue mirrored his gesture between her thighs. _

"You aren't lying," Stefan said. "She has quite the effect on you."

_She heard Klaus groan against her jaw and she opened her eyes curiously. _

_On his knees in front of her, Stefan was loving her with his tongue while one of his hands had worked its way up Klaus's thigh, massaging Klaus's apparent erection through his jeans. _

_Finding herself surprisingly aroused by the sight, her body quivered. _

"Touch him, Caroline," Stefan encouraged, reaching for her hand.

_Before she could protest – she didn't want to anyways – Stefan was sliding her hand over the bulge in Klaus's pants. _

_She looked at Klaus hesitantly as she felt him curiously. He was bigger than she expected and she could tell that even through his jeans. _

"Undo your jeans," she breathed against Klaus's ear boldly, eager to see him and feel him.

_Klaus smirked deviously, unbuttoning his jeans obligingly, raising his hips and pulling his jeans down slightly, his manhood springing free. _

_She whimpered both at the sight of Klaus's fully erect cock and the feeling of Stefan's licking the juices that had pooled between her thighs. _

_Stefan griped the base of Klaus and she ran her fingers over the tip. _

_Klaus grunted, bucking his hips, nudging the head of his cock into the palm of her hand. _

"Touch me, Caroline," Klaus mimicked Stefan's earlier encouragement.

_She griped him and he coated her hand in his pre-cum. God, she wanted to know how he would feel inside of her. _

"Just like that, sweetheart," Klaus murmured as she began to stroke him.

_Klaus's plush lips on hers and Stefan's tongue at her centre brought her attention back to her pleasure. _

_Her thighs clenched tightly and her hips rolled against Stefan's mouth cravingly. _

"More," she pleaded against Klaus's lips, entwining her fingers in Stefan's hair, keeping him close to her sex.

_His lips and tongue played with her clit expertly. It was beautiful torture. She was so lost in her pleasure, she barely realized Klaus removing her hand from him until she he slid off the couch onto his knees beside Stefan. _

_She raised a curious eyebrow at them both. _

"You said you wanted more," Klaus shrugged playfully, nudging her left thigh open further.

_Her stomach clenched with anxious anticipation as Klaus ran his skilled artisan hand up her thigh and Stefan continued to stroke her with his tongue. _

_Stefan's hand moved aside, allowing Klaus access to her as well. _

_Klaus's index finger traced her slit and she sucked in a breath as he eased it inside of her. _

_She gasped loudly, the combination of Stefan's tongue working her clit and Klaus's finger beginning to pump slowly in and out of her, driving her crazy. _

"You like this?" Klaus asked, inserting a second finger, both digits now hitting that sweet spot inside of her just perfectly. "The two of us on our knees for you?"

_She nodded eagerly. Who was she kidding? She fucking loved the sight of Stefan and Klaus on their knees in between her thighs. _

"Yes," she whined, both in response to Klaus's question and the pleasure that was beginning to thunder through her body. "Don't stop."

_She was practically panting now and her legs were shaking violently. A part of her was determined to clench her eyes close and lose herself completely in the sensations, but she couldn't look away from the two sets of eyes staring up at her predatorily: one pair dark and vampiric, the other amber and pure hybrid. _

_Stefan raised one of his hands to tease both her nipples while his tongue continued to work laboriously at her folds. _

_Klaus's fingers moved faster and she dug her free hand into the back of his neck, urging him to continue. _

"Come for us, love," Klaus demanded, leaning in to kiss her thigh, his fangs gliding along the surface of her skin, clearly aching to have a taste of her.

_A final swirl of Stefan's tongue and thrust of Klaus's fingers was all it took. _

_Her back arched involuntarily and her head flew back against the sofa in ecstasy once her entire body let go. She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the Salvatore mansion as she exploded around Klaus's fingers and coated them with her juices. _

_Every movement of Stefan's mouth against her folds and Klaus's fingers inside of her continued to send her now hypersensitive body reeling with delightful aftershocks and spasms. _

_Klaus removed his fingers and Stefan pulled his lips away from her sated pussy. She smiled when she saw Klaus lick his fingers once more. _

"Nothing tastes sweeter than this," Klaus observed. "Fancy a taste, mate?" he asked Stefan.

_Stefan nodded. _

_She was expecting Stefan to take another taste of her, or collect some of her essence with his fingers; she did not expect him to lean in and kiss Klaus's lips. _

_Her lips parted in surprise and arousal as she watched Klaus's tongue caress Stefan's, allowing him a sample of her. She continued to watch in amazement as the vampire and hybrid sucked on each other's lips and teased one another with their tongues. _

_When Klaus heard her sigh under her breath, he broke the kiss and turned his head to look at her. _

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" he suggested, looking to Stefan for approval.

"I think that would be a good idea," Stefan agreed. "Damon's room would probably be best," he smirked.

_Before either of them could react, she vamp sped upstairs, hoping they would follow her lead. _

_What she was about to do, what she had already done, was crazy, but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't resist. She wanted the two of them. Her body needed them. _

_She hadn't even reached Damon's room yet, when she felt a forceful body against her pushing her against the door. _

_It was Klaus. _

_His lips attacked hers feverishly before kicking open the door behind her. _

_She touched him everywhere, wanting to feel every inch of his skin, before tugging at his already undone pants. _

_There was no more time for teasing, she thought, as she stepped backwards towards Damon's bed. _

_When her back hit Stefan's familiar warm and chiseled chest, she shrieked in surprise. _

_She spun around to greet him properly, her lips kissing him deeply. She could taste her juices on his tongue as she rolled hers over his. _

_Stefan groaned into the kiss as she dragged her nails down his chest towards the button of his jeans. _

_She could hear Klaus removing his own pants behind her. _

"I want to return the favour," she said to Stefan quietly, pulling his boxers and pants down over his hips.

_Her body tingled when she caught sight of Stefan's fully erect cock. _

_She had never been much of a fan of blow jobs when she was with Tyler, but excitement was rushing through her at the prospect of tasting Stefan's member. She wanted to suck him off so badly and hear him groan her name. _

"The bed," Stefan mumbled in between their lips' hungry assaults.

_With his pants half removed, they stumbled towards Damon's massive bed. _

_Stefan sat down and she pulled his pants off the rest of the way. _

"Lay down," she encouraged him as she climbed onto the bed in between his legs.

_Nerves began to get the better of her as she was suddenly self conscious about performing oral on a century's old vampire who had probably been with women far more experienced than she was. _

_Disregarding her concerns, she kissed up Stefan's thighs, resisting the sudden urge to drink from the tender skin much like Klaus had almost done with her earlier. _

"Stop teasing," Stefan pleaded, as she continued to kiss and touch him seemingly everywhere but his throbbing erection.

_She smirked, enjoying the feeling of being in control of his pleasure. _

_To Stefan's relief, her torture was short lived, outdone by her need to make him come undone. _

_She explored him with her hands first, familiarizing herself with what movements and touches made his hips jerk and his muscles tense. He liked slow strokes and the feeling of her palm as it rolled over his tip. _

_When she was confident she knew what he liked, she leaned over, kissing the head of his penis with her lips and tongue. _

_Stefan sighed contentedly, so she continued, gradually drawing him into her mouth until she had taken him completely. _

_She remained like that for a minute, staring up at Stefan lustfully, drawing circles on his legs with her fingernails. _

_Withdrawing her mouth from him her hand followed, and she released him with a pop. _

_Preoccupied with Stefan, she didn't feel Klaus's presence behind her until his hands decorated her hips. _

"Mind if I join?" he asked sexily.

_Her legs shook at the sound of his voice, and she encouraged Stefan to move up so she could do the same, allowing Klaus space on the bed behind her. _

_She encircled Stefan once more with her hot mouth, trying to remain focused despite the palms of Klaus's hands on her thighs and then her ass. _

_Klaus groaned behind her as he kneaded the flesh of her bottom in his fingers. _

_At first she was self conscious about Klaus touching her and looking at her from behind, but his apparent enthusiasm was enough to ease her mind. Her own enthusiasm was evidenced by the trickle of wetness she felt on her thigh. _

_Klaus had noticed and swiped his fingers against her skin, gathering up her sweet nectar. _

"What do you want, sweetheart?" he asked darkly.

_She lifted her mouth from Stefan. _

"I need you to fuck me," she demanded, staring at him from over her shoulder.

_She was a little taken aback by her blunt request, however true it was. Klaus seemed to be as well, until his lips spread into a Cheshire grin. _

_Continuing to stroke Stefan with her hand, she watched Klaus behind her expectantly as he griped his own cock and positioned himself at her entrance. _

_She whimpered at the feeling of the tip of him just at her opening teasing her. _

_Klaus didn't let up as he rubbed himself against her folds. _

_She bucked her hips back, attempting to give him a hint, but he continued his taunting, sliding his member against her clit. _

_Whining in frustration, she moved her hips wantonly against his shaft, eager for any contact he would give her. She had been waiting for this moment for far too long. _

"Do you like that?" he asked.

"Hmmhmm," she replied desperately.

"What about this?" he wondered, digging his fingers into her hips and thrusting himself inside of her, filling her completely in one swift movement.

"Oh god," she groaned, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her skull as he stretched her.

_He pulled out slowly before slamming back into her. _

"So good," she cried.

"I want to see us both inside of you," Klaus grunted.

_She pulled herself away from his gaze and turned back towards Stefan who had threaded his fingers in her hair and was encouraging her lips towards his cock. _

_Her lips wrapped around Stefan eagerly as he thrust himself into her mouth, sighing her name. _

_Klaus's hands moved underneath her, one toying with her nipples while the other moved in circles against her public bone and clit. _

"Do you like when Stefan fucks your beautiful mouth and I fuck your gorgeous tight cunt?" Klaus said, his filthy words only making her wetter.

_She moaned approvingly around Stefan's shaft. _

_Klaus's hips slammed once more against her backside sending her barrelling towards another release. _

_As Klaus increased his speed, she followed suit with Stefan, working her mouth and hands faster. _

_Tearing herself away from Stefan, she cried out as she felt her walls begin to clamp around Klaus rhythmically and fireworks shot through her entire body. _

_She didn't even have time to come down from her high before she found herself on her back and Stefan between her legs. _

_He grabbed her thighs and entered her quickly, still able to feel her body contracting from the orgasm Klaus had triggered within her. _

_She groaned contentedly, savouring Stefan's slow strokes as her climax waned. _

_Stefan leaned over her, bringing their bodies closer as he kissed her lips. _

"You feel amazing," he breathed.

_Butterflies of anxiety and excitement rose in her stomach. _

_His hips continued to move as his lips descended onto her chest. _

_She dropped her head to the side, noticing Klaus standing at the edge of the bed, stroking himself having not finished yet. _

_Outstretching her hand, she reached for him, urging him back onto the bed. _

"Let me taste you," she said to him tentatively.

_He came closer, standing on his knees next to her. _

_Stefan stopped his movements and pulled out, allowing her the chance to prop herself up using her elbow and the pillows behind her. _

_Taking Klaus in her hand, she guided him to her lips. _

_If she was being honest with herself, she had technically already done this, at least in her mind. Ever since the Original Hybrid entered her life he had consumed her fantasies and she had often thought about performing this very act on him – typically when she was performing it on Tyler. _

_She enjoyed the thought of being in control of his pleasure and bringing him to his knees, and both of those things were becoming reality. _

_As she parted her lips and tasted him for the first time, she heard a sigh escape from his mouth. She looked up to see his half-hooded eyes staring back down at her with lust and intrigue. _

_Stefan re-entered her just as Klaus filled her mouth. _

_Klaus griped her hair, holding her in place while she explored his cock with swirls of her tongue and twists of her hand. _

"He likes to be teased," Stefan hissed through his teeth, closing her legs around his waist, giving her a jolt of pleasure with a sudden hard thrust of his hips.

_She shuddered both at the sensation and the dirty images that Stefan's words had conjured up in her mind of Stefan discovering first hand just what Klaus enjoyed. _

_Her back arched, angling her body to fit with Stefan's in the most perfect of ways as he pumped in and out of her, reawakening every nerve ending she had. _

_The pressure in her abdomen was building, and she knew her third climax of the night would not be far off. _

_Judging by the way both men were grunting, it seemed that neither of them were far off either. _

_Klaus's hips jerked shakily and unevenly as his cock swelled in her mouth. She tightened her lips, licking the underside of his shaft, pumping him with her hand as her mouth ascended and released him. _

_She was going to take him all the way in her mouth once more, but he stopped her, pulling her back from him with the hand that was in her hair, encouraging her to play with the tip of him instead. _

_Licking his head like he was an ice cream cone on a hot July afternoon, she moaned appreciatively against his velvety skin with every movement of Stefan's cock inside of her. _

_She was past the point of return when Stefan began a series of shallow thrusts. _

_Her orgasm took less time than she anticipated, and before she could even warn the two men, she was gushing around Stefan, her lips vibrating against Klaus as she cried out blissfully. _

_Her pleasure served as both Klaus and Stefan's undoing. _

_Stefan's fingers dug painfully into her thighs. With his eyes shut tight, he released a guttural moan while his hips moved shakily against her. Mid-way through his orgasm, he pulled out, coating her with his juices as he rubbed his semi-erect cock along her folds. _

_Klaus followed the both of them, a final twist of her tongue coaxing him over the edge with a thunderous growl, his cock pulsing as he spurted his hot seed into her mouth and onto her lips. She swallowed all of him greedily, save for the bit that had drizzled down her chin. She savoured the distinct taste of him, wanting more. _

_She fell back against the bed, stretching and sighing contentedly, revelling in how relaxed her body felt, disregarding how dishevelled she probably looked. _

"You look beautiful," Stefan admired, as though reading her thoughts, planting soft kisses down her thighs.

_Klaus lowered himself onto the bed beside her. _

"She looks gorgeous," Klaus agreed, "breathless, sated, and covered in us," he added, swiping the pad of his finger against her clit, collecting a mixture of her and Stefan, and bringing it to his lips.

_She quivered as she watched. She would have never let Tyler deface her body with his essence, but being marked by both Stefan and Klaus made her unexplainably aroused. _

"I think it's my turn to have a proper taste of you," Klaus said to her with a piercing stare that made her mouth go dry.

_Without a second thought, she spread her legs for him and Stefan sat back to allow Klaus his taste. _

_However, Klaus shook his head, a sly smile dancing upon his lips. _

"I'd much rather prefer you like this," he said, "sitting right here," he said gesturing to his swollen cherry red lips with his index finger.

_She tensed with anxious excitement. _

_Klaus arched an eyebrow. _

"Are you going to keep a thirsty man waiting, love?" he questioned.

_Her jaw went slack with his words, and she quickly sat up on her knees, only to be pulled at vamp speed by Klaus so she was in the same position, just above his head. _

_She looked down at him to find him looking back up at her with a challenging smirk. _

"Now that's more like it," he observed, reaching up to grip the backs of her thighs, nudging her closer to where he wanted her.

_She inched forward, her legs parting as she placed them on either side of his head. _

_His lips quickly attached themselves to her inner thighs, kissing, biting, and sucking. _

"Sit," he encouraged, attempting to pull her centre down towards him.

_She noticed Stefan at the end of the bed stroking his own cock back to life. She thought about what he said: Klaus likes to be teased. _

_Lowering her hips, she brushed herself against Klaus's lips ever so slightly, lifting her hips before he could dart his tongue out for a taste. _

"Nobody likes a tease, sweetheart," he chastised her with a groan, trying to coax her back down onto his lips.

"I think you do," she said, noticing his already stiffening member.

_She dipped her hips a little lower, giving him just enough time to slide his tongue along her pussy before she lifted herself up again, and grinned amusedly at Stefan. _

_Klaus was ready for her the next time, taking her off guard and yanking her thighs down. _

_She gasped at the sensation of Klaus's lips pressed so intimately against her. _

_The heat from his mouth made her ache and drip with desire. His tongue rolling over her folds made her putty in his hands. _

_She fell forwards, her body draping over his torso, unable to hold herself upright. _

_Stefan was busily working his mouth up Klaus's legs in front of her and she watched with perverse curiosity. _

_She whimpered both at the feeling of Klaus's tongue circling around her opening and the sight of Stefan's tongue circling around Klaus's shaft as his hands palmed his balls. _

_When Stefan's mouth covered Klaus's cock and descended over it, she couldn't help but grind her hips into Klaus's face. _

_Klaus groaned against her, and she rocked her hips harder. _

_After Stefan sucked Klaus off with his mouth a few more times, he griped Klaus's cock and jerked it towards her. _

_Taking the hint, she resumed where Stefan had left off, massaging Klaus first with her hand, then with her lips and tongue, and then with all three. _

_Stefan had other plans for Klaus, she realized, watching him bring his saliva coated fingers towards Klaus's ass. _

_She could feel Klaus's muscles tense when Stefan inserted one finger, and then two inside of him, but in no time at all, Klaus's hips were moving in tandem with Stefan's fingers, fucking them. _

_The sight alone was nearly enough to bring her to orgasm. _

"I'm so close," she panted.

"Let go, Caroline," Stefan told her. "He wants you to come on his face. He wants to taste you."

_And she did exactly that. _

_Her body let go once more, waves upon waves of pleasure consuming her, as her orgasm ripped through her, every drop of evidence collected by Klaus's awaiting tongue. _

_Much like Stefan earlier, Klaus had her on her back and he thrust inside of her before she could process what was happening. _

_He fucked her hard and fast and she liked it. Her hips moved desperately to keep up, wanting it just as badly as he did. _

"Harder!" she screamed.

_When a primal moan escaped Klaus's lips, her eyes shot open, surprised to see Stefan looking down at her over Klaus's shoulder. _

_Klaus grabbed Stefan's face, crashing his lips forcefully against his. _

_It wasn't hard to conclude what was happening when Stefan jerked forward prompting Klaus to release another animalistic growl as he entered her. _

_Stefan was fucking him. _

_Every time Klaus buried himself inside of her, Stefan was burying himself inside of Klaus. _

_Klaus looked completely lost in the feeling. _

_Even Stefan was struggling to hold on, no doubt every thrust into Klaus's tight hole feeling like sweet torture. _

_She knew Klaus was enjoying himself when his fangs dropped and his amber eyes peered down at her. _

_Her own gums ached at the sight. _

_There was something so alluring about Klaus as a hybrid. _

"Bite me," she whispered, knowing it's what he wanted.

_He had wanted it ever since she set foot in the Salvatore house that day. _

_Dropping her head to the side, she bared her neck to him. _

_As their bodies continued to move, his lips feathered against her skin briefly before his fangs sunk into her flesh. _

_Her back arched into his body and her fangs dropped in response. _

_Without a second thought, she lifted her head and plunged her own fangs into his shoulder. _

_Stefan followed suit, burying his own fangs into Klaus's neck on the other side. _

_Her mind spun as their blood flowed and their bodies quaked, coming undone in a volcanic eruption of lust fueled euphoria. _

_They all collapsed onto the bed in a heap of sweaty bodies. _

_She couldn't quite tell where hers ended and Klaus and Stefan's began they were so entangled in one another. _

_And if she was being honest, she was completely fine with that. _

"We can't tell Damon we did this in his room," Stefan sighed guiltily, tickling the inside of her thigh as he lied on his back beside her.

"But there's no fun in that," Klaus pouted, lying on the other side of her, his hand atop her other thigh.

"Damon would kill us," she reminded Klaus. "Well Stefan and me, anyways."

_Klaus smirked as his fingers danced up her leg. _

"I suppose I did promise that this would be our little secret."

_She looked over at Stefan as his lips brushed over her shoulder. _

"You never did tell us who the better kisser is," he reminded her, kissing her lips softly.

"Clearly it's me," Klaus purred, guiding her face back to him, sucking on her bottom lip.

_She shrugged as they both eyed her expectantly. _

"The answer to that is my little secret," she smiled mischievously. "But I could be persuaded to change my mind," she encouraged them both suggestively.

* * *

**A/N: So...should I even ask what you thought? lol**


End file.
